hogwartsextremerpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Guide
This Editing Guide is meant to aid you in improving this wiki. We hope you take the time to read this before you start editing and making pages, so that everything can be categorized and explained correctly. If you have any more questions after 'reading this guide, then feel free to ask a question on the talk page. This page is constantly being updated as our wiki expands and creates new goals, so please read over it occasionally. Creating A Page So you want to create a page,eh? Well right now, we ask that you only create item pages. If you create another page it may create some confusion. So after you've checked the "'Pages Not Allowed" and you're abosutety sure it's a critical page, go ahead and make it, and categorize it as a "Stub" for an Admin to review and make the nessesary changes to make it assesable to everyone. But that'll change soon as we change the the type of information we want on our wiki. But go ahead and read on, even if you don't want to make an Item page, for this is helpful information that pertains to everyone. 'Pages Not Allowed' A few pages we ask you not to make. A few resons may be that it is personal information, redundant, or the information is already covered in another part of the site. *Page About A User *Page About A Club/Dorm/Store *Page That Solicites Something On or Off HEX. (i.e.Trades, Raffles, Contests, Ect.) *Page About A Forum (That'll come later) *Page That Contains Basied Content. *Page With Irrelevant Information 'Creating A Page' There are a few ways to create a page in general. On just about every page there is a "Add a Page" Link. After Clicking on "Add a Page" a few options will come up. First off you need to come up with a name for the page. It should usually be what the page is about and broadly explains the topic. Please make sure you use correct spelling. To rename a page please take a look down there on how to edit a page. You then chose the type of page layout you want. Right now there are two different type of layouts you can choose from. An item layout, or a blank page. After you choosen click on add a page, and boom! You have just added a new page to the Wiki. Keep reading for how to add an Item page and tips for adding content. 'Adding An Item Page' 1-15-2012-9-45-03-PM-5f21.png|itempageguide1.1 1-15-2012-9-46-35-PM-5272.png|itempageguide1.2 1-15-2012-9-49-01-PM-5944.png|itempageguide2.1 1-15-2012-10-03-13-PM-d9e9.png|itempageguide2.2 1-15-2012-9-58-09-PM-212c.png|itempageguide3.1 1-15-2012-10-01-01-PM-6f3e.png|itempageguide3.2 So now that you know how to add a page. We'll get down to how to add an item to the site. It's actually really easy once you get the hang of it. First add the name of the item. Then just copy and past the description from where you have Owl Searched the item on HEX. To learn how to Owl Search please see our guide on Searching on HEX. To add a picture you will have to save the picture to your computer.(you can always delete it after you add the photo) To save a picture, on most browsers, you only have to right click the picture and select "Save As..." choose somewhere like your "downloads" folder. After you have saved it, come back to wikia and click on "Select a Photo" in the Item Page Editor.You will be given to option to choose a picture that is already on wikia or to select a file to upload. If you have to add the photo, I highly doubt that it's already on this wiki. So click on "Choose file" and select the file you had saved. Then click upload. Make the name what the name of the item is, and make the caption the item name.Select tumbnail or full size, either should be fine for items. As for uses, unless you know the item well, I suggest you leave that blank. For rarity and type, you can find that in owl searching. If you need help with owl searching please again refer to Searching on HEX. If it's in a site store it will show you in the Owl Search, yet it doesn't tell you witch store. That part you'll have to figure out on your own. For the price it explains it in the Item Page Layout, yet if you need more details, see "Haggling". 'Adding Categories' If you don't add categories, people won't be able to find the page you've made, and then it will be lost in the ever-growing amount of information on this wiki. Categories are really easy to use. In the next few sections we're going to explain how to add categories to pages, how to make category pages, and how to add sub-categories to a category page. It's really simple once you get the hang of it. 'Adding Categories To An Article' To add a category to a page scroll to the very bottom of the artice. In some cases you can add categories to a page right there, or others you might have to edit. So once you're in editing mode go back to the bottom. It should look something like this: Now, the type of categories will differ for the different type of page it is. By clicking on the pencil you will be able to edit the name of the item. (Don't change the text in the second option, it could mess up the category hub). The trash can gets rid of the category. (Please don't delete unless you know it has nothing to do with the article.) And then the tab on the far right will allow you to add a category. (Again, only add if it is part of that category.) 'Adding Categories To Item Page' Every Item page needs to be ''AT LEAST ''have "Items" as a category, or it won't show up on the Items page. The on